criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Score with the Puck
To Score with the Puck is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninety-second case of the game. It is the thirty-eighth case of Berrini and the second case in Maple Highs. Plot After Luke and the player were informed by BPD beat cop Penelope Hunter about a murder in the district's local hockey arena, the detectives went there to collect the body of hockey goalie Ewan Hartlane, a hockey puck in his mouth. Beatriz told them that Ewan was choked with the puck after the killer had shot the puck straight into his mouth, even breaking a couple teeth in the process. They then found clues to suspect hockey fan Leo Adrian, Nikolai's daughter, Elvira Song Rodionova, as well hockey enthusiast Jack Chapman. They then learned that the victim had a meet and greet at a restaurant made of solid ice. The detectives went to the ice restaurant and soon found clues to suspect the victim's fellow hockey player Ray Austin, as well the victim's team's hockey coach Kevin Pierce. they then learned that the victim wasn't a kind person as he had nearly ran over Leo and sexually abused Elvira Song. They then were visited by Julia Chapman, who said that her husband had been missing for several hours as she never got any answer to her calls. They then found Jack, who said that he had lost his phone and he was sure that the victim stole it from him. After they retrieved Jack his phone, they soon found enough clues to arrest Ray for the homicide. Ray denied all of the evidence but he was forced to confess following Luke confronting Ray about his argument with the victim. Ray explained that Ewan had made fun of him and downright insulted Ray's home country of Canada. He explained that Ewan thought that Canada was too nice and he despised how they ran their country with the free healthcare, same sex marriages and marijuana being legal. After Ewan told Ray that Canada was secretly a country waging war on the world, it made Ray snap. This led Ray to tackle Ewan in the arena, tie him to the goal and shooting the puck into his mouth to show that Canada was not a country of evil. Judge Marrakchi then decided that Ray deserved 30 years in prison. After the trial, Edward insisted on seeing the player. He explained how he felt that analyzing the DNA of Joanna Cedar in the previous case felt familiar to him somehow. He then told them that they could recover his test samples of the team members that he left in the restaurant made of ice so he could test them. After they retrieved the test samples, Edward found out that Joanna's DNA revealed that Astrid was actually her daughter. They then talked to Cedar matriarch Josephine Cedar, who revealed that Joanna had fallen for Astrid's father Ray Flores, married him and had been impregnated. However the deceased Jonathan Cedar had ordered Joanna to give birth to the child and then divorce Ray, leaving Ray to raise Astrid himself. They then retrieved the locket she kept of her daughter with her divorced husband and child. They then found the locket and gave it to Astrid, revealing the truth to her. Astrid then burst into tears and thanked them for everything they did to help her find out the truth about her unknown mother as her father had passed away years ago. She then offered them dinner after what they did for her. Meanwhile, the player and Luke went to see what Kevin wanted. Kevin explained that he had a file on people he wanted to ask to be part of the hockey team following Ewan's death and Ray's arrest. They found his files, which also included one of Jack. They went to see Jack themselves to ask him about the proposal, but Jack refused the offer saying that he didn't want to be a hockey player. Jack then told them that he was giving up his job as a mechanic and becoming a private detective. Luke and the player then wished him luck and went on their way. At the end of the case, Chief Crosby told them that they would have to keep an eye on the Cedar family and the drug operation. Summary Victim *'Ewan Hartlane' (found choking on the ice) Murder Weapon *'Hockey Puck' Killer *'Ray Austin' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats shaved ice *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect studies French philosophy Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect eats shaved ice *The suspect uses eye drops Appearance *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect eats shaved ice *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect studies French philosophy Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect eats shaved ice *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect studies French philosophy Appearance *The suspect has blond hair *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect eats shaved ice *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect studies French philosophy Appearance *The suspect has blond hair Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats shaved ice. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer studies French philosophy. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hockey Arena. (Clues: Victim's Body, Basket of Pucks, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Autographed Poster. (New Suspect: Leo Adrian) *Talk to Leo Adrian about the victim's autograph. (New Crime Scene: Berrini Hall of Fame) *Investigate Berrini Hall of Fame. (Clues: Photo Frame, Wallet) *Examine Photo Frame. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Elvira Song Rodionova) *Talk to Elvira Song about the murder. *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Jack Chapman) *Talk to Jack Chapman about why he was in the hall of fame. *Examine Basket of Pucks. (Result: Bloody Bottle) *Analyze Bloody Bottle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shaved ice) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ice Restaurant. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Napkin, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Hockey Team; New Suspect: Ray Austin) *Talk to the victim's fellow hockey player about the murder. (Attribute: Ray uses eye drops) *Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Hockey Tips; New Suspect: Kevin Pierce) *Talk to Coach Pierce about the murder. (Attribute: Kevin uses eye drops and eats shaved ice) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Paper) *Analyze Bloodstained Paper. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies French philosophy; New Crime Scene: Hall Statues) *Investigate Hall Statues. (Result: Broken Pieces, Dirty Newspaper) *Examine Dirty Newspaper. (Result: Sticky Goo) *Examine Sticky Goo. (Result: Hair Gel) *Ask Mr Adrian about the victim running him over. (Attribute: Leo eats shaved ice, studies French philosophy and uses eye drops) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Elvira's Necklace) *Analyze Elvira's Necklace. (12:00:00) *Ask Elvira about her broken necklace. (Attribute: Elvira eats shaved ice and uses eye drops) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Jack why he didn't answer any of his wife's calls. (Attribute: Jack studies French philosophy and uses eye drops; New Crime Scene: Arena Goalposts) *Investigate Arena Goalposts. (Clues: Locked Phone, Shredded Pieces) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Jack's Phone) *Give his phone back to Jack. (Attribute: Jack eats shaved ice, Ray eats shaved ice) *Talk to Ray Austin about arguing with the victim. (Attribute: Ray studies French philosophy) *Examine Shredded Pieces. (Result: Torn Manual) *Analyze Torn Manual. (09:00:00) *Talk to Kevin Pierce about his hockey for dummies manual. (Attribute: Kevin studies French philosophy) *Investigate Icy Tables. (Clues: Locked Case, Bloody Hockey Mask) *Examine Bloody Hockey Mask. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Hockey Stick) *Analyze Hockey Stick. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to An Addictive Investigation (2/6). (No stars) An Addictive Investigation (2/6) *Ask Edward about what he wants to do. *Investigate Ice Restaurant. (Clue: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Test Samples) *Analyze Test Samples. (06:00:00) *Talk to the Cedar matriarch about Astrid's relation to the Cedar family. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Berrini Hall of Fame. (Clue: Broken Locket) *Examine Broken Locket. (Result: Locket Restored) *Tell Astrid Flores the truth about her unknown mother's family. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Kevin Pierce about what he wants help with. *Investigate Hockey Arena. (Clue: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Kevin's Folder) *Examine Kevin's Folder. (Result: Jack's File) *Ask Jack Chapman about being a hockey player. (Reward: Compass Brooch) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Maple Highs